The One That Got Away
by PurpleMcCurdian
Summary: Se conocieron, se gustaron desde el primer momento, se enamoraron, planearon todo un futuro juntos... pero, ¿el destino los quería juntos? "No lo entiendo, yo lo amaba, él me amaba, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?". {OCC y AU. Seddie a pesar de todo}.
1. Prólogo

**Hola!. Bueno, este es mi primera historia :{). Bueno, el título está referido a la canción de Katy Perry "The one that got away". A partir de esta canción me inspiré para hacer esta historia :).  
>¿Tienen alguna pregunta? Pregunten!.<br>Espero que les guste, y opinen, critiquen... Son libres! JAJA.**

**Este fic es OOC y AU. Nosé si denominarlo Song-fic, porque me inspiré de la canción de Katy, pero más adelante lo definiré :).**

_****Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no son míos, excepto esta historia y los que yo inventé. ****_

* * *

><p><strong>The One That Got Away.<br>**

**Prólogo.**

_"Te amo Sam Puckett, y siempre lo haré…" dijo él, antes de caer en un sueño profundo, para siempre._

_Al escuchar eso, todo en ella se cayó, sintió un nudo en la garganta, no importaba nada más, él se había ido. Lloró, es lo único que ella podía hacer ahora, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, fue el final_.

23 años después….

Cada domingo a la mañana ella iba a la iglesia acompañada por su esposo, Brandon. Ella no es religiosa, tampoco era fanática de este tipo de cosas, solo venía a orar por la salud de sus seres queridos, la de su esposo, y sobre todo, venía por Freddie, la persona por la que estaba totalmente enamorada.

- ¿Estás lista, nos vamos cariño?- preguntó Brandon, mirando a su esposa tiernamente.

- Sí… - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

En el transcurso hacia su hogar, ella pensaba en muchas cosas… ¿Cómo es que pudo seguir adelante sin él?, ¿Sabrá que ella lo sigue amando como el primer día que lo conoció?...Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano reposar sobre la suya, era la de Brandon, él la miró con esa típica sonrisa que era muy parecida a Freddie. Ella solo respondió con el mismo gesto.

**POV Sam**

Quisiera olvidarlo, dejar de pensar en él, pero nunca voy a poder sacarlo del corazón. Y mientras esté ahí, nunca podré sacarlo de mi mente.

Brandon Monav, mi esposo, estoy casada con él hace 2 años. Él es un hombre mediano de estatura, castaño y de ojos verdes. Es buen mozo, cariñoso, y romántico. Trabaja en una exitosa empresa del cual él es dueño, en ese mismo lugar, nos conocimos.

El me ama, también lo amo. Pero nunca voy a poder amarlo como lo amé a él, a Freddie Benson. Él lo sabe, y me comprende, aunque no entienda el motivo, aprecio demasiado eso.  
>Brandon es muy bueno conmigo, y a veces, siento que no soy suficiente para él. Merece una persona que lo ame totalmente. Pero él lo niega, cada vez que digo esto, se limita a decirme: "Lo importante es que te voy a apoyar en todo. No quiero ser solo tu esposo, quiero ser tu amigo, una persona en la que puedas confiar, no me importa si no me amas con el mismo sentimiento que amas a Freddie, lo importante es que me quieres". No puedo contradecir eso, lo quiero, y también lo considero un buen amigo, y para él, eso es suficiente…<p>

Pero la verdad, es que Freddie Benson fue y es el único hombre en mi vida, su arte iluminó mi vida. Él iluminó mi camino. Pero también se llevó mis esperanzas, y junto con eso nuestro futuro, juntos.  
>Nadie podrá remplazarlo, fue mi primer amor verdadero y el único. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo haría, pero es imposible. <p>

_"Debí decirte lo que significabas para mí, porque ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias_…" Maldigo ese día que se fue, y yo no hice nada para detenerlo, eso es lo peor, no hice nada para evitar que se vaya.  
><em>Hablábamos del futuro como si tuviéramos alguna idea, pero nunca planifiqué que algún día te iba a perder<em>… Pero así fue.

Llegamos a casa, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, agarré una pequeña caja del armario, me senté en mi cama y la abrí, mirando las fotos, los dibujos, los pinceles, entre otras cosas, cuando Brandon irrumpió en la habitación…

- Sam, ¿Está todo bien? – me preguntó, apoyado en la puerta.

- Sí, todo bien… – me limité a responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Voy a preparar té. ¿Quieres un poco? – preguntó.

- No, gracias – y con eso, se fue dejándome sola en la habitación.

Volví a mirar la caja, dispuesta a recordar como inició todo 23 años antes, como fue que conocí a Fredward Benson, y como él me conoció a mí, a Sam Puckett.

"Fue en verano, era un hermoso atardecer. Decidí ir a la playa a caminar, me encantan los ocasos…  
>Cuando llegué, me puse los auriculares, y empecé a caminar por el borde del agua, me encantaba sentir la arena mojada por debajo de mis pies, y también esquivar la pequeña espuma de agua salada que quería mojarlos, era tan divertido, me sentía como una bebita haciendo esto, pero me encantaba…<p>

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, parece que iba a llover, algo raro, ya que casi nunca llovía, yo solo me limité a cubrirme con la capucha de mi abrigo, y seguir caminando…  
>A lo lejos, pude ver un chico que estaba, según yo, dibujando, tenía hojas y pinceles a un costado de él… ¿A quién se le ocurre dibujar en la playa?. No le di importancia y solo seguí con lo mío…<p>

Minutos más tarde, escuché un pequeño grito frustrante, proveniente del chico que miré hace unos minutos, sus hojas de dibujo se esparcieron por todo el suelo, y el viento se las estaba llevando. El joven, irritado trataba de agarrar sus hojas sin éxito alguno…

¿Debía ir a ayudarlo?, ¿Tengo que ayudarlo?, me preguntaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez…  
>Cuando lo miré de nuevo, el joven lamentablemente se había caído, y su rodilla chocó con una roca puntiaguda, luego de unos segundos, la rodilla comenzó a sangrar y a mi parecer le dolía porque le dificultaba pararse.<br>Decidí ayudar, corrí cerca de él, y comencé a saltar, para poder agarrar las hojas… El viento se hizo más fuerte y contínuo. ¡¿Por qué el maldito viento tenía que aumentar justo ahora?  
>Cuando por fin pude agarrar algunas hojas, las demás lamentablemente hicieron contacto con el agua fría y comenzaron a deshacerse, me acerqué a donde estaba el chico, tocándose la herida, tratando de calmar el dolor. Me agaché y miré su rodilla.<p>

- ¿Te duele? – pregunté, bueno era obvio que dolía, tonta pregunta. Solo quería iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, un poco. – Respondió con una mueca de dolor – Gracias por ayudarme. – Finalizó.

- De nada – respondí amablemente.

El intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo, gimió de dolor y se volvió a caer en la arena. No podía pararse, el dolor seguro debe haber sido muy fuerte.

Abatido, suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarme, yo hice lo mismo.

Los dos levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y cuando miré esos ojos color chocolate, me sentí hipnotizada. Dios, este chico era hermoso. Los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, nuestras caras estaban a poca distancia. Quería decir algo, pero no podía, solo me quedé mirando esos profundos ojos marrones…

Al mirarlo sentí algo indescriptible, simplemente me hipnotizó".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y?. ¿Les gusta, a donde se dirige la historia?.<br>Bueno, para aclarar, no existe iCarly, por lo tanto ni Freddie, ni Sam se conocen. **

**Espero comentarios, críticas, sugerencias :). Nos vemos!.**


	2. Capítulo 01 Encuentro parte I

**¡Hola! aca les traigo un nuevo capítulo, estuve desaparecida, losé, pero no me llegaba la inspiración para escribir este capítulo, en fin.**

_******Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no son míos, excepto esta historia y los personajes ********que inventé.******_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>The One That Got Away.<strong>**_

_**Capítulo 01. Encuentro.**_

**Sam POV**

Me encontraba en la cocina con Carl, mi primito, preparando una torta de chocolate. Carl me ayudaba con los ingredientes, mientras yo encendía el horno. Nos encanta hacer tortas, era uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos.

Carl Puckett, tiene 6 añitos, es castaño de ojos azulejos y piel blanca. Es un poco travieso y bromista, pero muy tierno. Vino de visita a Seattle con sus papás, y por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, los perdió.  
>La custodia de él, pasó inmediatamente a mi mamá, Pamela Puckett.<p>

Mi mamá, Pam Puckett, tiene 49 años, es rubia de pelo corto, de ella heredé mis ojos. Nunca recibí apoyo o amor físico de mi madre, pienso que nunca le importé. Su actitud comenzó cuando mi papá nos abandonó, ella estaba perdida en el tiempo sin él, y luego de unos años, ese amor y sufrimiento, se convirtió en odio hacia él.

Cuando llegó Carl a nuestras tristes vidas, mi mamá no dudó en rechazarlo. Todo se volvió un caos, yo me hacía cargo de él ya que ella seguía odiando su vida, pero un día, sorprendentemente la vi jugando con Carl. No pude evitar sonreír, ese fue el día en el cual, mi mamá volvió a sonreír, pero no conmigo, con él…

- Y… ¡Nuestra torta está lista! – dije con una enorme sonrisa hacia mi primo.

- ¡Por fin, muero de hambre!

- ¡Bueno, a comer pequeñín! – dije, cortando la torta.

Después de comer la torta con Carl, este se fue con Pam a comprar algunas cosas. Fui a mi habitación.

Tengo 17 años, pronto cumpliría los 18, y sería mayor de edad. Obtuve una beca en una de las universidades más prestigiosas gracias a mis notas.  
>Por suerte, es verano, y puedo disfrutar aún de mis vacaciones.<p>

Cuando agarré mi abrigo, inmediatamente cayó un papelito arrugado al suelo. Me agaché para agarrarlo, entonces, lo recordé. En ese pequeño papel estaba el número de Freddie Benson, el chico de la playa…

_Los dos levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y cuando miré esos ojos color chocolate, me sentí hipnotizada. Dios, este chico era hermoso. Los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, estábamos a poca distancia. Quería decir algo, pero no podía, solo me quedé mirando esos profundos ojos marrones…  
><em>

_Al mirarlo sentí algo indescriptible, simplemente me hipnotizó._

Me alejé un poco de él. - Eh… Eh… – No podía formar alguna palabra coherente.

Él soltó una carcajada - Tus ojos son muy lindos – dijo. Yo me ruboricé.

- Eh-eh… Gracias – respondí, tratando de ocultar mis mejillas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, él hacia muecas de dolor, por culpa de su rodilla. La herida comenzaba a sangrar cada vez más, tenía que ayudarlo, antes de que ocurra algo.

- Eh, mi casa queda a una cuadra de acá, vamos y te ayudo con esa herida – no sé porque le ofrecí entrar a mi casa a un desconocido, las palabras salieron de mi boca repentinamente, antes de poder pensarlas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Eso creo… si – dije torpemente.

Él agarró sus cosas, yo pasé su brazo por mi cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. ¿Por qué ese gesto de amabilidad de mi parte tan repentinamente? No tengo idea. Pero no puedo dejarlo con una herida, y hojas volando en medio de la playa, no soy tan mala persona.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

- Samantha Puckett. Pero odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo – dije – solo dime Sam.

- Soy Freddie Benson, mucho gusto, Sam – dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia mi casa, él me contó que casi todas las tardes viene a la playa, a descansar, dibujar, o solo observar la tranquilidad de las olas.

Hay algo en él que me hace sentir incómoda, es obvio, si recién lo conozco…

- Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vienes muy seguido acá? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te sentís incomoda por todas mis preguntas? – dijo rápidamente con un tono gracioso.

- No soy de responder preguntas de alguien que conocí hace 20 minutos, pero… tengo 17 años; no, solo cuando estoy aburrida o hace mucho calor; no tengo novio y la verdad que no, me divierten – respondí con una sonrisa al final. – Pero, ahora es tu turno, responde todas esas preguntas.

- Tengo 20 años, pero todos me dicen inmaduro. Sí, casi todos los días por las tardes. No tengo novio, no me atraen los hombres – esto me hizo reír.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso – dije en tono sarcástico, pero si me había hecho reír – En realidad, la pregunta sería ¿Tienes novia? – le pregunté divertida.

- No, no tengo novia – luego de unos segundos, me miró con una sonrisa pícara- Estoy disponible para vos, princesa Puckett.

Por 10 segundos me quedé sin hablar, ¿qué había dicho? – Era broma, Puckett – dijo, repentinamente nos empezamos a reír.

Parecíamos dos personas ebrias abrazadas por el hombro riéndonos de la nada. No sé que me causó más risa, sus preguntas y respuestas, o su contagiosa risa. Creo que las dos. Por un momento, me olvidé completamente que tenía a un hombre herido a mi lado, y él, también pareció olvidarlo.

Llegamos a mi casa e inmediatamente empecé a limpiar la sangre de su rodilla y a curarla. Le dolía, lo supe por su expresión rara en la cara.

- Dale seguí así, no me duele nada– me dijo, en tono sarcástico.

- Lo siento, pero es necesario. – Él solo bufó.

Luego de unos minutos, terminé de curar la herida, y se sentó en el sofá, algún movimiento violento puede abrir de nuevo la herida, y no quiero curarla de nuevo o que él llore de dolor.

- Quédate acá, voy a ir a la cocina, no te muevas – serví café en dos tazas, estaba ordenando algunas cosas cuando escuché un ruido que venía de la sala. Me asusté y corrí para ver que pasaba, y Freddie se encontraba en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

- Intentaba agarrar el control remoto, me traté de parar, pero me caí – dijo él, lo más tranquilo posible.

- Y me lo decís tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada… Te dije que no te movieras, la herida se puede abrir –le contesté exasperada, y él solo río.

- Por lo menos, ¿Me ayudarías a levantarme? – me dijo, su tranquilidad me estaba frustrando. Lo ayudé a pararse, y cuando iba a sentarse en el sofá, tropecé con un pedazo de la alfombra, y caí sobre él.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, tenía algo que me hacía sentir especial, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, como la primera vez, podía sentir su respiración, estábamos tan cerca de… ¿besarnos? No, tengo que separarme, recién lo conozco.

- ¡Llegamos a casa! – dijo una voz, sorprendiéndonos a los dos, nos separamos rápidamente y nos limitamos a mirar cualquier cosa, estaba muy avergonzada.

- Sam, lleva esto a… ¿Quién es él?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueeeeeeno! aca está, me gustaría saber que les pareció, criticas, sugerencias,etc. ¡son bienvenidas! <strong>

**Nos leemos luego, Romy c:.**


	3. Capítulo 02 Encuentro parte II

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! lo sé, no tengo perdón, no sabía como continuar la historia y lo dejé por un tiempo mientras pensaba que quería... Pero volví, todavía tengo mis dudas pero a medida que escriba se van a ir resolviendo. Pero bueno, acá esta en Capítulo 2 :D.******

**Nota: Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, excepto esta historia y los que yo inventé :P.  
>PD: Aguante Seddie, okno.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The One That Got Away<strong>

**Capítulo 02. Encuentro parte II.****  
><strong>****

**Freddie POV**

Mientras Sam estaba en la cocina, intenté agarrar el control remoto para ver un poco de televisión, al intentar pararme un punzante dolor en la rodilla hizo que cayera al piso, al instante llegó una Sam preocupada y enojada por "desobedecer" su orden, me divertía su carácter exagerado, lo que hacía que se enojara más.

Sam estaba ayudando a levantarme pero caímos al sofá, al levantar mi cabeza sentí como mi mirada conectaba con la suya por segunda vez, quería moverme, dejar de mirarla, pero no podía, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, nuestras caras se acercaban cada vez más, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No sabía porque, pero quería besarla, ella cerró los ojos cada vez que nos acercábamos más…

- ¡Llegamos a casa! – dijo una voz interrumpiendo y sorprendiéndonos a los dos, nos separamos rápidamente y yo me limité a poner toda mi atención en un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared.

- Sam, lleva esto a… ¿Quién es él?

-Ay no. – murmuró Sam. -Pensé que llegarías más tarde…

-Sam, te hice una pregunta. – dijo mirándome.

Respondí por ella.-Eh… mucho gusto, soy Fredward Benson, puede decirme Freddie. – extendí mi mano para saludarla.

-Pam Puckett. – dijo fríamente, ignorando mi saludo. Un niñito que estaba al lado de Pam, se escondió tímidamente detrás de esta.

Iba a saludarlo cuando Sam habló antes. -Freddie es un amigo, se lastimó la rodilla y lo invité a casa para poder ayudarlo con la herida.

-Oh, ¿ahora nuestra casa es un hospital? – rio su mamá sarcásticamente sin humor.

La expresión de Sam cambió, su mirada se tornó fría y dura.

-Solo cuando no lo convertís en un motel. – respondió Sam imitándola.

-Niña, ¡no me faltes el respeto!

-Ay por dios, la palabra respeto y vos no pueden ir juntas. – ok, esto es incómodo.

-Mocosa, no me hables así, soy tu madre Samantha.

-¿Madre? Hace 11 años que no te comportas como tal. – atacó Sam cada vez más enojada.

-Te guste o no, lo soy. Si no fuera por tu estúpido comportamiento tal vez tu padre seguiría aquí. – bien, tenía que hacer algo para detener esto antes de pase algo peor, pero no sabía qué.

Sam rió irónicamente. -¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? ¡Supéralo! ¡Viviste encerrada en tu habitación por años, odiando y maldiciendo a un pasado que tendrías que haber S-U-P-E-R-A-D-O! – el niño al lado de Pam solo miraba asustado todo esto.

- Mocosa insolente, ¡¿Por qué no te v–…

Iba a interferir cuando alguien habló primero.

-Tía, por favor, vamos arriba. –habló por primera vez el niño que se encontraba junto a Pam, agarrando su mano. 

**Sam POV**

No podía soportarlo más, me olvidé de todos los que me rodeaban, estaba más que furiosa, quería decirle todo, estaba a punto de gritar todo lo que me guardé por tantos años cuando mi primito habló.

-Tía, por favor, vamos arriba. – dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento me sentí horrible, ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto se me vaya de las manos delante de mi primito? ¡Y de Freddie!

Mi "mamá" pareció reaccionar porque agarró su mano y suavizó su mirada. –Em, claro cielo, vamos. – dándome una última mirada fría, se fue sin mirar atrás.

¿Me culpaba del abandono de mi papá? No lo negó, no negó nada de lo que dije, mentiría si dijera que no me dolió, porque sí, dolió y muchísimo. Entiendo su dolor, mi papá nos abandonó, el hombre que ella más amaba, de un día para el otro, pero ¿yo tengo que pagar por eso?

-¿Estas bien? – casi me olvido que Freddie seguía ahí. Escuchó todo, esto no puede ser peor.

Freddie limpió una lágrima que hasta ahora, no sabía que tenía colgando por mi mejilla, me agarró suavemente la cara con las dos manos tratando de consolarme.

-Ey, ya pasó, no llores. – me dijo con una dulce voz.

-Lo-lo siento… no debiste escuchar todo esto, se supone que vos deberías estar llorando de dolor. – traté de sonreír, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte, si querés empiezo a llorar, pero la verdad ya no me duele tanto. – dijo, sonriendo.

Sonreí. -¿Enserio? Eso es bueno, ya no es necesario llevarte al hospital. –bromeé.

-Si llevarme al hospital significa pasar más tiempo con vos, vamos ahora. – al instante un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas, ¿estaba coqueteándome?

-A lo mucho te acompañaría hasta la esquina. – reí.

Fingió sorpresa y dolor. -¿Dejarías a un hombre herido a medio camino hacia el hospital?

Golpeé ligeramente su brazo - ¡Oh vamos! Solo te lastimaste la rodilla. – reí.

-Me gusta verte sonreír, te ves mucho mejor así.

Sonreí agradecidamente. – Gracias, perdón por el comportamiento de mi mamá, siempre es así de irritante.

–Está bien, pero creo que no le agradé.

-¿Y? ella odia a casi el 90% de los ciudadanos, incluyéndome, no es para nada amigable. – dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No creo que tu propia madre te odi–… fue interrumpido por su celular sonando "Carry On" de Avenged Sevenfold.

-Tengo que contestar, tardo un segundo. – me dijo para después alejarse unos tres pasos de mí.

__

_-Hola Brad, ¿Cómo estás?_

…_._

_-Bien, bien. ¿Qué pasó?_

…

_-¿Tiene que ser ahora?_

…

_-Ajá, sí, entiendo, pero ahora estoy con una linda chica que conocí en la playa – _dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, yo sentí como me ruborizaba otra vez, ¿por qué me estoy ruborizando mucho últimamente?

_-Bueno, si sí, ¿está bien si nos vemos en 20 minutos? – _dijo, oh, ya se iba, no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada.

_-Listo, saludos, chau. – _dijo, para terminar la llamada.

-Entonces… ¿te tenes que ir? – dije tratando de ocultar mi decepción, digo, no esperaba que se quedara a cenar con mi mamá porque sería como ver el segundo round de nuestra pelea, pero no quería que se vaya tan pronto.

-Lamentablemente sí, preferiría quedarme charlando, pero un amigo necesita mi ayuda. – dijo mirándome. –Pero quiero volver a verte.

-Oh, claro, yo también. – dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien, dame tu número, te llamo más tarde y arreglamos.

Luego de anotar mi número y yo el suyo lo acompañé hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme y no dejar que muera desangrado. – bromeó.

Reí. -Que niñita, solo te lastimaste la rodilla.

-Aún asi, soy propenso a desangrarme, pude haberme desmayado. – dijo sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

En ese momento dejé de reír, y me tensé. – Oh, lo siento, yo no sabía…

-Es broma Puckett. – dijo riendo. – Es cierto, soy propenso a desangrarme, pero no para exagerar. – continuó riendo al ver la expresión en mi cara.

-¡Idiota! Me asustaste. – dije con una media sonrisa de lado.

Después de dejar de reir, un corto silencio incómodo nos invadió. –Bueno, em…

-Creo que ya me voy. – dijo tratando de matar el silencio. –Gracias por todo, espero verte pronto.

-Lo mismo digo. – dije con una sincera sonrisa. –Bueno, adiós. – dije, para después besar su mejilla delicadamente.

Él pareció quedarse congelado por 5 segundos. –Sí, adiós. – dijo sonriendo y tocando inconscientemente la mejilla besada mientras se iba. 

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO! Acá está, de nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto, espero que no me odien :c.<br>Si este capítulo tiene reviews, ¡les prometo continuar con el siguiente pronto! encerio, esta vez, si lo prometo, solo haganmelo saber.  
>Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿alguna crítica, sugerencia, duda? ¡REVIEW! :D.<strong>

**¡NECESITO SU AYUDA!  
>Fans de iCarly, supongo que ya saben que iCarly está nominado como mejor TV Show en los KCA 2013. Los que tienen Twitter, me encantaría que voten, no necesitan entrar a la pagína oficial, solo Twitteen " #KCA #VoteiCarly # ¡y ya están votando! se los agradecería muchísimo, ¡cada RT o Tweet es un voto para iCarly!<br>Quiero que ganen, probablemente sea su última nominación y me encantaría verlos juntos, como ganadores una vez más.  
>¡A twittear #KCA #VoteiCarly !<strong>

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, cada review de ustedes me anima a seguir escribiendo, gracias si llegaron hasta aca, las pocas lectoras que tenía seguro se cansaron de esperarme :c, no las culpo.**

**Bueno, espero leernos pronto, beeeeeeeeesos.  
><strong>


End file.
